warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: Frozen Eyes: Allegiances
ThunderClan Leader Treestar- Mottled brown tom. Deputy Colgaze- Long-furred white tom with ice blue eyes. Medicine Cat Fallingleaf- White she cat with ginger tabby patches and green eyes Apprentice, Dawnstreak Warriors Goldenhare- Dappled golden mane coon she cat with misty green-grey eyes. Apprentice, Flyingpaw Sandfur- Straw-coloured tom Streamsong- Very pale grey tabby she-cat Apprentice, Tremblepaw Lakeheart- Handsome golden-brown tom with strikingly blue eyes Cracklefoot- Dark brown tabby tom with a limp. Daystream- Flame-coloured she cat with a white chest, formerly of WindClan Abyss- Black she-cat, formerly the leader of the rouge Clan DarkClan Chasmheart- Smoky grey tom formerly of DarkClan Apprentice, Nettlepaw Cloudwish- Blue-grey and white tom withamber eyes and a short, stubby tail, formerly a kittypet Apprentice,Shimmerpaw Gingernose- Ginger she cat Mountainfrost- Large dark brown tabby with broad shoulders Apprentice, Sam Apprentices Flyingpaw – pale grey dappled she-cat with two black marks on her shoulderblades, like wings Dawnstreak- Flame-coloured tabby tom Tremblepaw- White tom with a very twitchy tail. Nettlepaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat Shimmerpaw- Sleek black she-cat. Sam- Sleek black tom with a white chest, former Horseplace cat. Queens Frozenstream- Beautiful white she cat Mother of '''Mountainfrost'’s kits Russetkit, Shimmerkit and Thornkit.'' Amy- Dark ginger she-''cat'', escapee of the ShadowClan TwoLeg nest. Adopted mother of Reflection. Sorrow-eye: Slightly dark cream(with black spots), long-furred she cat with large black fuzzy ears and black stripes under her eyes. Expecting 'Cracklefoot’''s''' kits'.'' Flittershine- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat ''Mother of ''Coldgaze’s'' kits, Sleetkit and Flickerkit.'' Elders Mattedpelt- Scruffy brown tabby tom. Chervilclaw- Reddish-brown tom, blind in one eye. '''RiverClan Leader Redstar- Russet brown she-cat with white paws. Apprentice, Salmonpaw Deputy Ternfeather- Grey tom with a wide black stripe from the top of his forehead to his nose. Medicine Cat Ripplestripe- Black and white tom. Warriors Flowingstream- Dappled black and grey she-cat. Wigeonfoot- Ginger tom Apprentice, Deerpaw Beavertail- Brown tabby tom with a broad tail. Thistleflower- White she-cat Mintfur- Blue-gray she-cat Apprentice, Basspaw Shallowmist- Very pale cream she-cat Creekleap- Large brown tabby tom Apprentice, Aspenpaw Onefoot- Black she-cat with a white chest and one white paw. Scarpelt- Thin tom with a gray pelt covered in scars. Queens Dewdrip- White and black. Mother of ' Wigeonfoot's 'kit' '''Copperkit. Splashfur- Grey tabby. ''Expecting 'Ternfeather's 'kits. Apprentices Salmonpaw-Brown tabby she-cat with a reddish-brown underbelly. Deerpaw- Golden brown (with white flecks) she-cat. Basspaw- Blue-grey tom. Aspenpaw- Black tom. Elders Wolfclaw- Smoky grey tom. WindClan Leader Flowingstar- Dappled pale gray she-cat. Deputy Molefur- Dusty brown tom Apprentice, Slashpaw Medicine Cat Spiketail- Golden-brown she-cat with a huge, fluffy tail Apprentice, Gladepaw Warriors Marrowheart- Creamy gold tom Dappledsky- Black and white she-cat Apprentice, Fastpaw Mudrunner- Reddish-brown she-cat Flatface- Smoky gray tom Apprentice, Howlpaw Snowflower- Pretty white she-cat Hollowtail- Lithe brown tabby tom Apprentice, Rabbitpaw Breezewhisper- Silver flecked tom. Queens Paleflower- Ginger, mother of Hollowtail's ''kits Spangledkit, Fleakit and Jumpkit. Riversong- Blue-gray, mother of ''Marrowheart's kit Flykit. Apprentices Slashpaw- Golden-brown tabby tom Gladepaw- Mottled brown tom Fastpaw- Skinny white she-cat Howlpaw- Dark grey tom Rabbitpaw- Dusty grey-brown she-cat Elders Cockroach- Reddish-brown tom with a twisted paw Longwind- Light grey (With dark gray spots) she-cat Category:Feathertail Millie's Fanfictions